Martin Lake House
The Martin Lake House is a location in Beacon Hills, California. It was previously owned by the Banshee Lorraine Martin. After the deaths of Lorraine and her wife, Maddy, the house was inherited by Lorraine's son, Mr. Martin, his ex-wife, Natalie Martin, and his daughter Lydia Martin. The house was then put up for sale by Natalie, as the Martin Family was in debt and needed all the money they could get out of the home to cover their living expenses. The lake house is a large two-story residence with several bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a furnished basement, as well as a boat house made entirely of rowan wood with a dock that leads straight to the lake. However, the house's most notable feature is Lorraine's study, which was outfitted using pseudoscientific theories to help enhance her Banshee powers. The room is soundproofed and contains a special record player that creates white noise, thereby allowing a Banshee to better use their powers of Clairaudience and Sound Divination to predict deaths. Additionally, a 1970s-era computer system is contained in the wall as well, which the Eichen House orderly Brunski used to run the Deadpool. Notable Events ) **When Liam started to turn into a Werewolf, Scott and Kira Yukimura take him to the boat house to chain him up, though he nearly escaped, forcing Kira to hit him in the head with a canoe oar. **Malia Tate, a Werecoyote who had just recently turned back after nearly a decade of living as an animal, also began to lose control over her transformations, leading Stiles Stilinski to take her to the basement to chain her up as well. It was during this time that Malia finally learned control. **Liam, believing that there really was a party going on at the lake house, invited his best friend Mason Hewitt to come as well. Mason, in turn, invited nearly fifty students to join them, leaving Lydia no choice but to entertain them while the others were dealing with the full moon. **Violet was revealed to be an assassin when she used her thermo-wire garrote (disguised as a bolo necklace with an onyx pendant) to kill the Beta Werewolf Demarco Montana, who was delivering a keg, in the driveway of the house. Upon returning to the party, she joined her boyfriend and fellow assassin Garrett, who showed her that The Benefactor had already deposited $250,000 in their bank account in reward for the assassination. **Lydia found Mason Hewitt, who was looking for Liam, in the study and tried to shoo him out, but spilled two glasses of red wine on the pristine white carpet in the process. Lydia, panicked, began to cry as she attempted to clean up the mess with the hem of her sweater, to no avail. After Lydia revealed that she and her mother needed to sell the lake house in order to help alleviate their debt, Mason promised to help her clean up the stained carpet. **Lydia discovered that the study was soundproofed and had a record player that could create vibrations to enhance her Banshee power of Clairaudience and Sound Divination. While listening to this record, Lydia learned that the first password for computer code she wrote in a trance was "ALLISON." Lydia and Kira then unlocked the code to discover the Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures, which included almost everyone in the McCall Pack and the now-deceased Demarco Montana. *Scott and Chris Argent examined Demarco Montana's body in the lake house's driveway and determined that he was part of a pack. ( ) *Kira, Malia and Lydia spent the weekend at the lake house in hopes of continuing to use the Banshee study's record player to discern the last two passwords for the Deadpool code, though they were unable to figure it out. ( ) *Lydia returned to the lake house in hopes of contacting fellow Banshee Meredith Walker's spirit through the record player after hearing news that Meredith had killed herself in Eichen House. Though she failed to use Meredith's personal belongings to make contact with Meredith, she found a photo of Meredith in the box that seemed to have been taken in the study several years earlier. ( ) *Lydia once again returned to the lake house in order to find information on how Meredith knew Lorraine. She was then startled by her mother Natalie, who was concerned as to why Lydia was spending so much time alone in the lake house. **Natalie explained how Lorraine knew Meredith and shared two things from Lorraine with Lydia; the first was an urn full of what Natalie believed to be Lorraine's ashes, with the revelation that Lorraine wanted Lydia to spread the ashes on the lake on her eighteenth birthday, and the second was the last thing Lorraine wrote before her death, which was yet another computer code in the same style as the Deadpool. ***When Lydia spread the ashes as instructed, Lydia realized that the contents of the urn weren't Lorraine's ashes as Natalie believed, but was instead filled with Mountain Ash. When Lydia threw it toward the lake, it formed a perfectly straight line in the doorway of the boat house, revealing that the entire boat house was made of rowan wood. *Lydia explained to Scott McCall, Derek Hale, and Jordan Parrish the story of Lorraine and her wife, Maddy. In flashbacks, it was revealed that Lorraine first realized she was something more than human after she had an auditory premonition of a storm that indicated Maddy would die of drowning in the lake by the house. After her premonition came true, she turned the study into a special room to help her explore her gifts and brought Meredith Walker, a fellow Banshee, to the house to learn more about their powers. It was also revealed that Lorraine had a premonition of all the Eichen House patients killed by the "Angel of Death" Brunski and the upcoming Deadpool and went to the lake house in order to stop the computers, only for Brunski to kill her and make it look like a suicide as he did with all his other murders. ( ) *Stiles and Malia, after listening to one of Brunski's tapes and discovering that Brunski killed her at the lake house, returned there to learn that the computers running the Deadpool was hidden behind one of the walls in the study. Lydia helped them figure out that the key to shut down the computers was hidden in a bottle of wine so that Stiles and Malia could shut down the Deadpool for good. ( )}} Trivia *The actual filming location for the Martin Lake House is 2470 Stokes Canyon Road, in Calabasas, California. *It is unknown if the Martin Family still owns the lake house, as they were attempting to sell it as of the end of Season 4 and it has not been seen since that season's tenth episode, Monstrous, nor has the sale been mentioned. Gallery Martin lake house exterior.jpg|Lake house exterior Martin lake house boat house.jpg|Boat house Martin lake house banshee study.gif|Lorraine's study Martin lake house study ied.gif|Lorraine's study Martin lake house study weaponized.gif|Lorraine's study Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Martin Family